


Happy NOT Valentines day

by Juun



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, episode 17 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juun/pseuds/Juun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines day is over. Thank goodness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy NOT Valentines day

Sun shone though the blinds. "another glourious day." Cecil thought. He watched his love's chest slowly rise and fall as he was in deep slumber.

Laying on his bed, Carlos opened his soft, bronze eyes. He jolted back, due to reason one- he was still alarmed due to the previous day, Valentines day, which had been spent hiding and clutching his equally-fearful husband.

And, reason two- said husband, Cecil Baldwin, was looking directly at him for who knows how long.

“Hey” Cecil cooed. “How's Mr. Science?” the radio host asked while placing a feather-light kiss on the chemist's lips.

“Is it over?” Carlos asked.

“yes, darling. It only ever lasts one day. And, do you know what that means?” The Voice of Night Vale asked, grinning wolfishly and deepening the kiss, tongues snakeing together, in  an almost-battle for domance. And before Carlos could shake his head in reply. Tongues still tangled, and Cecil crawled over Carlos, straddling the other, before finally breaking for air.

“it means we weren't chosen. We have, at the very least, another year. I think we should...” He paused here to lick his lips. “...celebrate.” Carlos could feel a hard-on forming.

And, so Cecil felt it. “ah~! Already enthused? Good.”  
And with that, and Carlos not still quite sure what was happening, Cecil inched his way downward. south of taller's pajama pants. Stopping only to flick his tongue over both nipples a few times, until so very teasingly slowly, Cecil pulled the pants with the boxers off, licking a trail down each newly-exposed area. When he finally reached the Chemist's fleshy appendage, Cecil simply rubbed it through both layers of fabric, even giving it a few licks, still looking directly at Carlos' eyes.

“oh...shit! Cecil!” groaned the older. Cecil immediately stopped and looked at his Carlos with fake innocence.

“Yes? What do you desire? Tell me, Darling.”  
Carlos mumbled unintelligibly. “Sorry, My Dear. I don't speak that language.”

“please, please!”

“please...?”

“UGHH! CECIL! MOUTH ON DICK! PLEASE!”

Without batting an eye, the tattoo-covered obeyed, and fully engulfed his love's member without pants interfearing. Carlos couldn't handle it. He hastily pushed Cecil's head farther down onto him, Cecil gagged a bit, But Carlos was in too far blissed to give it much thought. In fact, without all the teasing, He very well would have asked if his husband was alright. But this was different. Cecil fully deserved this. Begining to make wonderous nosies and making a glorious rhythm that made Cecil relax and stop worrying. He did kinda deserve it, after all.

“Ce- cil... I'm....” before Carlos' climax, the NVCR host pulled off.

With renewed vigor, Carlos gave a wicked grin before stating “my turn.”

Wiggling free from beneath his love, Carlos took Cecil's hips into his grasp, firmly massaging both of the blonde's cheeks. First squeezing together then in circles apart and then back together. It was Cecil's turn to beg. “ah... fuck... give me something... anything.”

Carlos placed a finger on, not in, just before the first ring of muscles, of Cecil's entrance. “what's the magic word~?”

“CARRRRRRRRLOOOOOOS~!”

“not quite.” The Chemist snickered.

“FUCKING HELL!! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLLLLEEEEAAASSE!!”

“one more time~.”

“I SWEAR TO-Mmmmn~!” Cecil couldn't hold back as Carlos' tongue penetrated the hole before him, coaxing his lover to pliancy

Cecil, who was currently a withering and moaning mess, became even louder when a finger was slipped into him along with the pleasantly moist tongue. While enjoying himself, Cecil was not one to simply take all and give none. As such, flipped over, ruffling his husband's luscious hair, as well pushing said husband on his back.

Before Carlos could express his concern for Cecil's lack of preparation, he found himself deeply sheathed inside the wonderful, sweet tightness that is Cecil. Laying still, waiting for the other to give some sort of signal, was instead greeted my Cecil taking matters into his own hands with a few brisk thrusts of his own doing.

“Carols.” Cecil whispered into the foreigner’s ear “Dear, sweet, naive Carlos. I am not made of glass.” he licked the shell of the other's ear, then breathed on it, causing a chill. “do you understand? Fuck. Me.”

And that was all that Carlos needed. He began wildly ravaging Cecil's back-side, working in a rhythm together. As Carlos goes into Cecil's expanse, the Radio Voice would push himself down, causing even deeper penetration that they both fully enjoyed, causing both parties to gasp. Cecil could tell that Carlos was close when the hands on his hips began to bruise and the nails digging into his flesh.

Deciding to "shake things up," so to speak, Cecil twisted his fingers deep and tangling into the scientist's locks, so every time that Cecil was pushed up with the force Of Carlos' hips, his deep brown hair was tugged. 

"Dios Mios!" growled Carlos. Half out of pleasure, half out of knowing Cecil absolutly adored the spanish rasp his lover sometimes let slip.

It was made even more so obvious when he fell a hand leave his hips and beginning to work on his own neglected erection. Cecil ruffled his fingers though Carlos' slowly returning locks. That did it for Carlos. He came deep into his husband. Cecil sighed contently as he felt the other's warm release fill his entrance. He always loved that feeling, and the feeling was accented by his own orgasm, which he was brought to by the tan, slightly calloused hands of his love.

Cecil feel completely relaxed on Carlos' chest. Both of them lay there, panting and washed over in the wonders of after glow. Carlos pulled his quickly softening erection out, kissing Cecil's forehead.

Cecil let a soft whimper escape his lips. He was completely awake, but incredibly relaxed.

Carlos chuckled, turning on his side while still holding Cecil, allowing them to spoon. Before slipping to slumber, Cecil murmured “we have at least another year. I'm glad I can spend it with you.”

Carlos chuckled, clucthing the other tighter. “I love you, too.”


End file.
